The Unforgiven
by sunshineman
Summary: Draco was ravishing her. Strangely, she doesn't want him to stop. Two-shot! Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea when I was doing a Harry Potter movie marathon with my sister. We were at the first movie, in the part wherein Harry and Ron were looking at the Mirror of Erised. Suddenly, a thought came into my mind. "If Draco Malfoy was to look at the Mirror, what would he see?" So, that's when the story came alive in my head. **The title? I was listening to Metallica's The Unforgiven... and thus... the title. ****

**A/N II: Excuse my misspelled words and disgusting grammar. Don't be too hard on me, I'm still an amateur writer. Oh. And J.K. Rowling owned everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Unforgiven<br>by sunshineman  
><strong>

This story starts with a proposal…

The gentleman, on his knees with a ring at hand said to his lady, "My love, please… make me the happiest man in the world. Marry me." The lady gaped at him almost couldn't believe what the man had just said. With tears on her eyes, she said yes. They kissed. People around them applauded in delight. They looked at everyone and smiled, the restaurant was jam-packed that day.

The ring wasn't that glamorous, though it wasn't also cheap. It is a simple silver band with little crystals around it. Not that Hermione Granger didn't like it, on the contrary, she liked it… loved it even. She smiled at herself on the thought of being married to the man she loved the most. It is a happy memory… that Hermione perfectly knew.

It has been a tough year for the both of them. With work and all the paper works interfering on their dates. Barely talking or seeing each other. With all the misunderstandings and fights. It has been a tough year. Though, they have once again proven to everyone that they are a strong couple, that even if the strongest storm in their life passes them… they can't be separated.

Hermione slept with a smile and a contented face. Everything has been great after graduating from Hogwarts. Dozens of employers had been asking her to work for their companies before even graduating. With an intelligence like hers, who wouldn't like her to be in their team. She has great friends. A great boyfriend… fiancé. Nothing can ruin the happiness that she has right now.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>Luna and Neville were having a chat when Hermione arrived at Harry's office. Harry is now the head of the Department of Magical Objects and Ancient Magical Artifacts in the Ministry of Magic. They looked up and grinned at Hermione when they saw her.<p>

"Congratulations, Hermione!" Neville and Luna said to her.

"He had just told us." Luna added.

"Thanks, the both of you." Hermione said taking a seat beside Luna. Neville and Luna works at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Where is Harry, by the way?" she asked, scanning the whole room. It is actually a spacey room, but decorated rather simply.

"Here am I." Harry announced as he stepped on his own office. "I was just talking to your… 'fiancé'." He said with a crazily large grin plastered on his face. "Congratulations, Mione." He tapped Hermione's shoulder and sat down.

"Thanks." She said in return.

They always do this. Anyone who is not busy on Wednesdays gathers at Harry's office to have a nice chat with a fellow graduate of Hogwarts. Recalling all the fun times they had at their beloved school. Good times. Laughter echoes in the hall.

Later that day, the researchers on the department had been called to a meeting. Hermione was the third one to arrive in their conference room. She took a seat on her usual spot. The researchers' job is easy. They look for magical object, do experiments, until they figure out its function, the risks of using it, and the benefits then they make report about it and if they are successful enough to defend the results of the object, they can publish it. But most of the time the department confiscates the object, especially the Dark Objects; they then discern whether a certain object is to be destroyed, kept or to be given to proper owners.

Five minutes went by and the room is now filled with her colleagues, with Harry as the Head of the Department and his secretary, a beautiful French girl named Daisy.

From across the table was Draco Malfoy, who was staring openly at Hermione. She raised her right brow as if to say 'What is it?' he chuckled quietly. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Was there something wrong with her face? She glared at him. Draco then smiled at her. Not his trademark smirk, a real smile. She didn't know he was capable of smiling. When she looked at him, he was already looking at the one who was reporting.

She ignored the funny feeling in her stomach and the loud thumping of her heart. It was a frequent reaction she gets everytime she's with him anyway. He is after all, her partner for almost four years. She exhaled softly and listened.

"…together with your partner, investigate on these places…" Daisy, assisting the reporter – whose name Hermione couldn't remember, distributed the papers so that all of them have a copy of it. "…these places had been reported to have funny looking objects in them. Look into the place, search for new or odd things. Any questions?"

"Are these places safe enough to wander off to?" the guy beside Hermione asked. She knew that this guy is a father of three; she doesn't wonder why he is always asking for the safety of the trip.

"Of course we cannot tell you that these places are not dangerous, because in reality, these places were known to have sheltered great dark wizards and magical creatures. But what we can assure you all is that they are safe enough to be investigated. Besides Aurors will be coming with you on your journey. For one will never know what lies beneath their way."

Contented with the answer, the guy said his thanks and smiled.

"And we will be doing our research for how many weeks or months?" asked Hermione. Usually the Department allots 3 to 4 weeks of research, but that is depending on the task given.

Looking at his folder he announced, "The ones in the shore of the great sea will be for a 3 months. While the ones in Italy and France will be for 2 months. The ones on the abandoned cave of the giants will be for 3 months." He smiled as he looked up. "But of course, if you and your partner think it will be a while for the research to be done, all of you could still ask for extensions."

Hermione nodded in response.

Harry then added, "Also, because of the many donations our department has been receiving from many companies and wealthy individuals, we are giving all of you an unlimited budget. Use the money to your heart's intent, as long as the results that will comeback are very successful. Nevertheless, use the money wisely."

Everyone is delighted by this news.

"Anymore questions?" the reporter asked.

The room became silent. A signal that everything is clear and no more questions will be raised. Daisy then stood up and distributed the contract that states the protection of the witch and wizard on the project. Everyone signed without hesitation.

"This project will start after 2 weeks, so make sure to say your farewells to your family and friends." Harry said, standing up from his seat. "That is all then, have a good day." Together with Daisy, he left the room.

There were two teams assigned in Italy. First was the pair of Millicent and Lee in the north eastern part of Italy. While the other pair, Draco and Hermione, was assigned in the Southern part.

At first, it was very difficult dealing with Draco. He was a prat. And still is, by the way. But after spending some time with him, since he is her partner, Hermione was impressed that he is not that bad of a person. That even if he is a prat, there was always a side of him that is kind. Hermione, therefore, concluded that he just have some problems expressing what he wanted to say. What is worse was that loads of people misinterpreting him.

Hermione was glad that Harry accepted Draco. Though, Ron had never acknowledged him. Even after the contributions he did for the Order at the Great War. For Ron, Draco will never change, that deep inside him there will always be a part of him that will choose the dark side.

Three days had passed since she got engaged and still people were still giving their 'Congratulations'. It was all over the Daily Prophet a day ago, and now the number of greetings had greatly increased. Not that she doesn't like it, she appreciated all the greetings of course, and it's just that sometimes it's too much.

"Congratulations." He whispered on Hermione's ear. "I just had read the paper yesterday."

Hermione could feel his breath on her neck and the warmth of his body on her back. "Thanks." She managed to say. Draco was the only one who can make her feel this way. _Why is this goddamn elevator so slow?_

"Weasley must be so happy." He said leaning to her. Hermione shifted her weight to her other foot.

"Why wouldn't he be happy, right?"

He sniggered. Hermione ignored it. She just wanted to get out of the elevator. She should've had took the next lift when she was him alone. But her body just betrayed all of her thoughts in her head and went inside. _What a stupid move_.

At last, it reached the ground floor. Before the door opened Draco leaned in on the exposed skin on Hermione's neck and gave it a soft, quick peck, which left Hermione in pure utter shock. As soon as the door opened, he immediately walked away.

* * *

><p>"Well..." Hermione started. "...how was work?"<p>

"So so…" Ron removed his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and laid down on the comfortable bed, not even minding to take off his pants. "Tiring… and all that." He mumbled and yawned loudly.

"Tomorrow, I'll be leaving for Italy. And I will not be back for another three months." She informed him. "Could you ask Ginny if maybe she wants to plan for our wedding, since the two of us are very busy with our work and stuff? I mean, she wouldn't mi-"

Hermione sighed loudly at the sound of Ron snoring to his heart's content. Looking at the silver ring on her hand, sadness splashed over her. She reached for a parchment on the desk and a feather and ink. And started scribbling whatever it was that she wanted to tell him.

"Most of the time you are a jerk, Ron." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>They spent the first day looking for a hotel that doesn't costs much but still has some quality. Though, they haven't been that successful at first, still they managed to get two rooms - one for the two Aurors and one for Draco and Hermione - with two separate bedrooms on a fairly good price near the site of investigation, which delighted Hermione so much. Two months is a very long time, Hermione thought. She and Draco could have finished the work in a month, she reckoned. But she isn't complaining or anything.<p>

The location of their project was an old headquarters for the Death Eaters and served as a hideout for the injured followers of Voldemort. It was two-story house that looked extremely old. Inside, was very dark and dirty with cobwebs everywhere and thick layers of dirt on everything, clearly it hasn't been used for many years. The Aurors behind them are on high alert in case Death Eaters suddenly appeared.

The first thing that they did was to inspect and list down familiar Magical Objects. They went into every room on the ground floor, using a cleaning charm to make the place bearable to work in.

Hermione started scribbling on a parchment an inventory of things found in the room with a help of a spell to check whether it is an ordinary furniture or not, while Draco played with one of the crystal balls on the table, shuffling it from his left hand to his right. Then he passed it to the Auror next to him, which he threw to the other Auror then back to Draco. As if they were playing catch.

"Will you stop doing that?" Hermione asked. Of course, Draco would know the things that made her go mad with annoyance and pure irritation.

"I would…" He said, throwing the ball again. "…if you beg me for it."

Hermione stared at him with disbelief. "Really childish, Malfoy." She said rolling her eyes, and then she grabbed the ball from the Auror and slammed it down to the table. "Be thankful, that isn't one of your balls, Malfoy. Or I would have crushed it to a pulp."

The two Aurors chuckled at the comment. Hermione glared at them.

"You just love that don't you, being the master of my balls?" Draco smirked at her. "Couldn't wait till you get a hold of them, huh?"

"Let's stop talking about this." Immediately regretting what she said, as she walked across the room and opened the large wooden cabinet.

"You're the one who started it." He said accusingly.

"Yes. I am pretty much aware of what I had said. Just pretend I didn't say anything."

Draco looked at the two Aurors and chuckled again. "She likes to pretend that she is an innocent little lady when in reality she is a dirty kitten who loves to suck cocks." He whispered to them making sure she couldn't hear him.

The Aurors just smiled at what he said.

It was already sun down when they were finished with the third room. They just had spent a whole afternoon looking over at the whole room. Some moments Draco would accidentally – at least that is what Hermione convinced herself with – touch the arm or waist or thigh of Hermione.

"Maybe, one of these days, we should go here alone… just the two of us." He whispered in her ear. "Then maybe, I could get down on you."

After 4 years of working with Draco, she thought she could get used to the dirty talk that he always does. She just rolled her eyes and started at the door. "Let's call it a day." She told the Aurors.

They then went back to the hotel that they are staying in. Even if they were given unlimited budget, Hermione thinks that it would be unwise to spend the money too carelessly. That is why Draco and Hermione had agreed to share a room together

_Hermione,_

_How is everything there?_

_As for me, I am doing quite well. Ron, of course have told me about your request, and I would love to plan for your wedding. Do not worry much; I will take care of everything. And I will make sure that this wedding would be one that you and your guests wouldn't even dare to forget for the rest of their lives._

_Your Good Friend,  
>Ginny<em>

Hermione smiled as she read the letter. She grabbed a parchment and a pen, and wrote back to her. She is delighted, of course, she and Ron is very busy to even think about planning their wedding. Ginny, on the other hand just stays at home and takes care of her and Seamus' children.

* * *

><p>The next day was no different from the first, they took in inventories. This time, Draco took care of the rooms upstairs. There are a lot of things that he was familiar in on the third room that he went to.<p>

He went to the other side of the room and looked at the large object that was covered in a cloth. Slowly, Draco removed the cloth. Dust flew off everywhere. Coughing softly, Draco was surprised as he saw a very, very familiar mirror. The mirror was dusty, he used an cleaning charm for it to be cleaned.

The Mirror of Erised. "Now, what is this thing doing in a place like this?" he thought, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes traveled the mirror... he couldn't help but chuckled when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He perfectly knew that this mirror shows the person's deepest desire. Reality slapped him hard across his beautiful face.

He saw himself, beside him was the bushy brunette with books in her arms… smiling widely at him. Yes, he desired Hermione Granger… he wanted Hermione Granger... More than anything else in this world. His eyes drifted off the ceiling. After all this years, she is still the one that drove him crazy. No matter how hard he denied it... she was and she is.

There was a knock on the door.

"I thought that thing was in Hogwarts!" she exclaimed looking at the mirror.

"Yeah, I thought so too." He said suddenly feeling awkward that she was their inside the room. Not knowing that she was also standing beside him inside the mirror.

She smiled at him, "What do you see in the mirror, Malfoy?" she asked him.

He wanted so laugh so hard, he can't really tell her about _that_. What a scandal it will cause if she ever knew. Though he really wants to see her reaction when she tells her, "You really don't want to know."

She pursed her lips slightly, "Something perverted, I guess?"

"Extremely."

"No surprise there…" she mumbled. "Want to know what I see?" she then asked, suggestively.

"I wouldn't mind…"

"Well," she cut him off, "I see myself with Ron – we're married, with two kids… a girl and a boy." She smiled. "Both are attending Hogwarts and sorted in Gryffindor. Then my girl is also the Head Girl, then my boy is Quidditch player."

"Ahh.. What a scene!" He said, mocking her. "Couldn't wait for that one, can you?"

She laughed, "Of course, I love him."

"Sure, you do."

Such words that stirred something inside of him. Next thing he knew, he was walking away from the room. Leaving Hermione very confused. All he knew was that he had to get out of there or else he would burst. He Disapparated as soon as he was outside the house and went to a pub far from the site they're working on.

He went back to their hotel room at midnight.

* * *

><p>Two weeks on the project and they have a circular shaped locket, a green lamp, the Mirror of Erised, and a gold rusted key.<p>

One thing Hermione noticed after _that_ incident was his unpredictable mood swings. She would see him joking around with the two Aurors, and then he would be snappy with her. Sometimes he was extremely sweet to her, very gentlemanlike, the next thing he would be extremely annoying to the point of wanting to hex him.

Some other times she finds him staring at her. Or maybe it was just her imagination; that she convinced herself.

She was really curious. She really wanted to know what he sees in the mirror. Even if it was so perverted, but she figured, maybe it was something very personal. Maybe his hidden dream? She thought. Maybe he wanted to have his family reunited once more. Hermione knew that Draco loved his family very much. She settled for that one... so as to answer her curiosity. It was something that had to do with his family.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione,<em>

_ Good news! I have found the perfect dress for you. I just know you'll be perfect in it. Can't wait to see you so you could try on this beauty. Take care! Especially you're with Malfoy._

_Ginny_

* * *

><p><em>Hermione,<em>

_ I missed you, love. How are you doing there? I hope Malfoy's not giving you a hard time. Ginny is doing a fantastic job with the wedding; I have to tell you that. Lavender's helping her too. _

_I love you and always be safe_

_Ron_

* * *

><p><em>Ginny,<em>

_ Thank you so much, you are truly the best friend I ever had. I, too, couldn't wait to see the dress. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

_ And I will always take care, don't worry about that. You take care too, I hope your whole family's fine._

_Always,_

_Hermione._

* * *

><p><em>Ron,<em>

_ I missed you more than you'll ever know. I am doing extremely fine here. And what do you actually expect of Malfoy, but don't be alarmed I can handle him. I know Ginny is doing a fantastic job, Katie's wedding was perfect because of her after all. Thank Lavender for me. _

_ I love you._

* * *

><p>After a month, they are almost done with the project. Since, not completing the days of the given project means lesser pay, because the board thinks it was rushed if the days are not completed. So, they decided to drag it for a little bit.<p>

They found out that the key and the locket were actually portkeys. The key lead them to a forest, while the locket lead in – which Draco was stunned – in the basement of the Malfoy Manor, in which Draco was till residing in.

'_I didn't know one of this existed._' He had said looking at the locket. He was of course, very thankful that they had discovered the portkey before anyone else.

The lamp was an ordinary lighting device the only difference was it can change the light's color. Hermione was actually surprised that what they had found in this place were things that don't really pose any danger.

She and Draco went to a pub to relax their nerves.

A month and a half had passed and they were done with the project. The reports were done… everything was done. Hermione read the last paragraph of their report, it was perfect. She always thought. Of course it was.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things that she noticed, first was that they're drunk. Second, was that she can't seem to control her actions… like she was under an Imperius curse, though, she was absolutely positive that she wasn't. Third, she wasn't wearing the ring. Fourth, were his soft lips. Fifth, she doesn't want it to stop. And last, everything felt good.<p>

Draco was ravishing her. Strangely, she doesn't want him to stop. _Ron_. She kept on reminding herself. But she just couldn't pull away from him, she was struggling with herself.

She will regret this.

They were inside their room… talking about certain things. When suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her. Hermione was astounded; she froze on the spot for a good few minutes. Until his hands were all over her body and his tongue was diving in hers.

She pushed him away and stared at him, he was in lust. She could see it through his eyes. They became beautifully dilated. "Fuck you, Malfoy." She whispered. A sudden desire gushed over her when they parted. She was the one who kissed him then.

A thought came to her: maybe this is what those Military wives feel when their husbands are gone for too long. Maybe, because of their husbands' their desire transfixed to other things. Making them do things that they're not supposed to do.

Ron had never liked a lot of foreplay. Most of the time, they snogged then intercourse, until he was done. It was rare for her to have her orgasm. Since, he always finishes first. He never took his time with her.

She noticed that Draco has already removed her shirt and bra. She couldn't help but watch as he fondled her breasts, cupping both of them in his hands. His lips went to her right breast; his talented tongue was circling her nipple. A wave of pleasure crushed down in her lower area.

"Fuck." She moaned out, arching her back and pushing his head more into her chest. He pinched the nipple of the other breast. Hermione couldn't believe that she was extremely turned on by his actions. Her underwear was getting uncomfortably wet.

He looked up as he sucked roughly. Their gazes met. He removed his lips on her breast and kissed her lips once more. He growled as his lower body brush against hers on his movement.

Hermione moaned once more, she lowered her lips to his neck. "Take off your clothes." She commanded him. He smirked at her, and then sat up, removing his jacket and shirt revealing his perfect body. Then he went back crawling in between her legs, he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants pulling it together with her knickers. Tossing it aside somewhere in the floor.

His mouth was sucking in her inner thigh. She could feel herself getting more and more excited on the sight of him getting near her vagina. He looked up at Hermione once again as he lowered his lips to her wetness, sucking on her clitoris. She threw her head down in the pillow, eyes tightly closed, mouth hanging open as his mouth made wonders on her body. It seemed that her mind went blank all she could think about was the pleasure he was giving her.

She couldn't control her moans when the first wave of orgasm flushed in her. she just kept on bucking her hips as her hand grabbed fistful of his golden hair and pushing him for more. She was like an animal in heat.

He quickly unbuckled his pants and took it off, together with his black boxers and laid on top of her. "Don't you fucking say 'stop', Granger." He said hoarsely. "Cause even if you did, I won't stop… even if it leads to raping you."

Positioning himself, he roughly entered her. He buried his head on her neck and groaned for the feel of him enveloped in her warmth was too much for him to handle. The sounds that he made and the his hot breath sent shockwaves on her stomach, she gripped him tighter. He plunged harder and deeper, and Hermione was more than eager to meet his every thrusts. After a while more of thrusting, she felt her insides clenched around him. Also, his breathing was rather ragged; he was bucking his hips much faster. He was close.

He pulled out when he came. Hot jets of sperm filled her abdomen.

* * *

><p>They are now packing their things, for that day, they were going back to London. Finishing their project, perfectly. They had also contacted the department so that it will send workers to transfer the mirror and the other magical objects.<p>

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked him suddenly.

He didn't look at her; he stayed still in his bed while Hermione was on packing her books. "Cause, I just wanted to."

"Listen, I just don't want it to be awkward for the both of us."

"Don't worry. It's not. But this is…"

She laughed. "I know…"

"You could have just pushed me away if you didn't like it."

"Well, I didn't, did I?"

"I know you liked it." he smirked. "After all, you were the one who kept on moaning my name, aren't you… '_Oh..God.. Draco.. Ahh. Draco… ahh… ahh.._' Really, Granger, you know how to inflate someone's ego."

Hermione was blushing uncontrollably… especially when he was imitating her. "I do not sound… anything like that!"

"Weasley's one lucky bloke," he said. "He can hear you like that anytime he wanted."

She got up from where she was seating and walked to Draco's. She looked at him. "I don't do it like that with Ron." She said as she lowered herself and sat down on his side, facing him.

"Why?" His eyes drooping, she didn't miss his tongue giving moisture to his lips.

Leaning to him, merely an inch away from his lips. "Because it wasn't that pleasurable with him." she whispered.

He grabbed her then.

* * *

><p>Two months from now will be their wedding. Ginny and Lavender were great wedding planners. They planned everything thoroughly. The dresses. The guestlists. The flowers. The food. Everything.<p>

Hermione stared at the guest list as Ginny discussed something to her. She wasn't listening and forgot what it was all about.

She was excited.

No.

She wasn't.

'_Malfoy…_' She thought. '_Malfoy._'

She smiled at Ginny and went out of the room. Disapparating, she went to Draco's office. He raised his right eyebrow at her. "Yes?" he asked her.

"Busy?"

He got up from his seat.

Loosened his tie.

"No." he answered.

Walked over to where she was standing and grabbed her.

No more questions asked.

* * *

><p>Of course, she isn't proud of the situation at hand. She was an engaged woman, for fuck's sake! The thought of Ron finding out about this scared her. Yes, she still loves him. No, she doesn't want to break the engagement. And yes, she still wants to marry him. But… the way Draco had touched her made her feel… she doesn't even know how to put it in words. When he looked at her with his eyes that are fogged with lust… it makes something inside of her burst.<p>

She couldn't help but compare the two.

Hermione stared at the ceiling. She doesn't know what to do in her life. It doesn't seem fair for Ron, she told herself. He has been a good boyfriend to her, and that is a fact. He has never lied to her… never did bad things at her… never cheated on her. It made her heart hurt to think that she was the one who's cheating. It seemed to be out of her character to do such a thing.

Every day she would always picture herself with Ron. Them, living happily together… that until, she committed the crime. Now… it was always _him_. Guilt struck her everyday... how could she say this to Ron?

One thing now is perfectly clear to Hermione. She needed to stop _the_ relationship.

* * *

><p>She asked him to meet her at the restaurant near her apartment. She was determined to end it. He smiled at he saw her seated on their reserved table, he took a seat across from her.<p>

She went directly to her point.

"Let's end this." She said. "It has been fun. But I just don't think this is fair for you… you… you are a great lover… believe it or not. I enjoyed myself on the time that we shared. I hope you'll be happy with your life…"

He smirked at her. "Okay, then." He had just said, and immediately he left.

The next morning after that, the headlines of the Daily Prophet involved him. "The youngest Malfoy, mingling with the hottest bachelorette of the century." it read. On the picture was him with his arm on the waist of the lady, which was - as the article said - Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pushed back in a tight bun, her makeup was lightly applied. She looked so elegant on her dress. <em>Today's the day<em>… she thought with a grin on her face.

There was a knocked on the door. She turned and saw the blond guy looking at her.

"You look… so beautiful." He emphasized.

"Likewise, Malfoy… especially on that suit."

"I know." He said. "Still on the last name basis?"

"That will never change."

"I kind of liked it when you call me Draco." He teased with a smirk. "But then again, you weren't actually saying it… more like screaming it."

She blushed at that.

"Ahh. Would you look at that… a blushing bride!" he said with mocking in his voice.

"Shut it." she snapped at him.

He chuckled, fixing the flower on his side pocket. "Well, I'll leave you know. See you later."

"Draco!" she called out.

Smirking wildly, "What is it, love?"

"I was just… I am curious…" she started, her fingers played with the veil. "What did you see in the mirror that day?"

He sniggered as he stared at her.

"You really want to know?"

* * *

><p>She couldn't explain what it was that she was feeling. Happy? Yes. Sad? Yes. Regretful? Most definitely. Tears were escaping her eyes and not because she was getting married - like most wife-to-be's. But it was because of her confusion, suddenly she started to think about the 'what ifs'. For once in her life, she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what move she should take.<p>

"_It was you._" He said with his back on her. "_Ever since I can remember you've been the only one that I have desired."_

She just stared at his back… too shocked to do anything.

Minutes later she was already being summoned in the wedding hall.

"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger…" the voice of the minister echoed across the whole room. Ron looked at Hermione with sincerity in his eyes and an awkward smile that he seemed to be wearing since the ceremony had started.

"I do." Ron answered immediately.

She looked at the crowd. Immediately, she saw the blond whispering something to a woman beside him. The woman laughed. Clearly, they were flirting. It certainly stirred something inside of her.

The only feeling that she hated in this world was confusion. She couldn't believe that here she was… getting married to the man she swore to love. Yet, she feels as if it's not the right thing to do. Right now, she wanted to slap the woman beside Draco. She wanted to get out of there. She wants to be with _him_ right now. But Ron. She loves Ron, doesn't she? She does… right?

She doesn't know who to pick.

She couldn't stop her tears from falling as she stared at Ron. He smiled at her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It'll be okay, Hermione."

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Bilius Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband…"

She looked at Ron.

Then at the crowd.

Then at _him_.

He was staring back.

"I…" Hermione started. "I…"

She was confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First, let me give my thanks to everyone who supported and loved and reviewed my first fanfic which was entitled, "1460 Days" (though I changed the title to 'Days of Dilemmas' for some reasons). Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU! **

**And so that's that. Let me know about what you think and review, please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, would you look at that! I actually made a sequel… again. I know that I said I wouldn't and this goes with my other story Days of Dilemmas, but ughh… I couldn't just ignore the reviews, can't I? So here you go, guys. Hopefully, you'll like it and let me know what you guys think! :)**

* * *

><p>Faults<br>_by moonlightray_

Draco knew that it was the wrong decision to actually go to her wedding. Not to mention, his visit as she readies herself, and his confession to her. Cause now, as the piano chimed which was the cue that the bride was entering; now… he felt that it was so so real. He couldn't believe it.

He was thankful for the blonde beside him. She kept him distracted, cause he swears, if it weren't for this bint, he'll be like a freaking fountain, overflowing with tears and all that shit. So whenever this blonde, that he swears told him her name but just forgot, talk dirty on his ear… he half-heartedly whisper something back.

Oh, how wonderful Hermione looked on that white gown.

Somehow, he can't stop imagining that it was him, rather than the smelly little red head, is standing next to her. Vowing to be her partner, through thick and thin, through sickness and in health, until death do them part. He couldn't stop imagining life with her as his wife… as the mother of his children. And it was sad because she's the only woman to make him feel like the best person. That she was the only woman that he ever loved.

Secretly, he was hopeful that if she saw that he came, that he still wants her and loves her, she would leave Ron to be with him.

The weasel proudly says his 'I do' to the minister. Draco could feel his heart becoming heavy. He watched as Ron wiped the tears off of her lovely face. Must be tears of joy, he thought. Cause what else could it have be? He had worked with her for many years, and he know her well enough. He knew she wouldn't make a decision without thinking thoroughly. But, oh God, how hopeful Draco was.

It was now Hermione's turn. He could feel his heart skipping beats, his heart pondering, as if his life depended on her answer. He could feel the blonde bint whispering something to him, he really didn't catch what it was, and he just laughed. Cause right now, he couldn't focus on anything rather than Hermione.

The voice of the minister booming inside the place.

The crowd waits for her answer. Tears still streaming down her face.

_Look at me._

_Be with me._

_I love you._

_Look at me. Leave him and be with me._

_Please._

_Please._

As if she had heard him, she looked at his direction, then drifting to the crowd. Then at Ron.

"I…" she started. "I…"

She sighed deeply and dried her eyes.

"I can't, Ron." She said. "I can't. I'm so sorry."

She then walked out the place. Leaving Ron and the shocked crowd. Draco would soon follow her, and be with her, make love to her. Except that, rewinding everything that has happened, the reality of things shook him to the bones. She chose _him_.

'Cause the reality was that she said, "_I do, Ron… I do. I love you._", that the part wherein she said _I can't_ was just all in his head.

For a second his world stopped. For a second all that he could feel was the pain inside his chest. He looked at the blonde beside him. "Are you doing something tonight?"

The blonde scooted over to him. "Your place or mine?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Fuck all of this.

* * *

><p>It was three years now.<p>

Hermione is happy that was for sure, but deep inside there is a little bit of sadness rooting somewhere. She knew a decision has to be made. And she perfectly knew that whoever she chooses, someone will eventually get hurt. But she knew that it was the right thing to do. Because she knew it was the fair decision. Because that's how people grow in life… overcoming big decisions.

She passed by him in the Ministry the other month as she was visiting Harry, and the glare of his eyes, those beautiful eyes that she once loved and kissed and dreamed about, sent shivers to her core… and not the beautiful one. They made her feel guilty. Of how sinful she had been.

But sometimes she convinces herself that it doesn't matter anymore. Her happiness has been overwhelming that sometimes, she forgot all about what happened. Because she is happy being with him. With her husband. With Ron.

And right now, as she cradles their second born in her arms, their little Hugo, she couldn't help but think that it was the right decision.

They left England after their wedding. She knew that she needs to start anew. And she couldn't if they stay there. So Ron obliged and they went for Paris.

Ron was grinning like a mad man as he saw their little bundle of joy. He loves him, she just knew. It was such a wonder to see. He took Hugo in his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Look at you, little one." He murmured to him.

She was so happy that tears run down her face. She couldn't believe it. For nine months she had carried the little boy in her womb, and now, here he was, healthy as a little lion. Ginny then took him to her arms, showing the baby to Harry.

Ron leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you." She responded.

* * *

><p>On the fifth year of their marriage, Ron suddenly wanted to go back to England. He thought it would be great if their children could interact more with their cousins. After a few months of arguing, she finally agreed to it. And it has been fun. Their house is always filled with people… laughing, gossiping with their heart's content.<p>

Harry offered Hermione her job back, which she immediately said yes to. Five years of marriage to Ron, and five years of not working, she really do miss the fun and adventure of those Dark, magical things. She really does miss the thrill.

At the point wherein she thought about her old job, she almost wanted to take back her yes. She had almost forgotten that Draco was there.

Among all things in her work, she misses him. Their missions, of how they work perfectly together… of how they perfect partners. For the past five years, these are the thoughts that run through her head and make her feel guilty. She really wants Draco. She still does. She thought if ever she has had children, her feelings would fade… but it only intensifies. And it makes her feel sick to her stomach. She knew it was unfair.

Harry had told her about Draco. "He left after you did." He started. "He said you are the only person that he could tolerate to work with. I think he started his own business. Lucius actually left him a gazillion of money… even if he doesn't want to work, he'll still be extremely rich till eternity because of his inheritance." Harry chuckled. "What we were mostly questioning was, why all of a sudden? But we figured… why even bother? It was his inheritance, afterall. He visits sometimes, when he hands over the check for his donation to the department. And mind you, it is most of the time a generous amount."

All throughout the day, her thought were filled of him.

She Flooed back to their house, from Harry's office. And instantly, she could here Rose's screams. "Mummy's home! Mummy's home!" she repeated again and again, until she had reached Hermione and knocked the air out of her.

Rose was now four years old. Except for the red hair, she was the exact replica of Hermione. Little Hugo, on the other hand, looked exactly like Ron, he is two years old now.

* * *

><p>Hermione saw how he gulped down, and stared at her. She noticed her heart suddenly skipping beats when she saw him. It was ridiculous.<p>

"Hi." She said without thinking.

"Granger." he said, acknowledging her.

Oh, how she missed that.

They both entered Harry's office.

He sat on the opposite of her. She noticed that he immediately busied himself with the Quidditch magazines which were on the table separating their couches.

And they both waited. And waited… and waited.

She thought it was awkward. It was, wasn't? She wanted to go out of the room and just return when he had done his business with Harry. But as she was about to take a move and stand up, he asked her how she was, without even looking up from his magazine.

She told him she was fine and that she's enjoying her life.

Between the pauses and his hesitation to answer, she couldn't help but wonder about the what if's. And they are interrupting her happy thoughts. They were like poison. Planted inside her heart and slowly circulating inside her… slowly filling her up… slowly killing her.

Oh, how she would love to be with him again.

"So, how are you?" She asked him then.

"Pretty much, fine." He answered, though he was still busy with the magazine. "Have loads of money, loads of houses, and I mean big, big houses, loads of women… a typical Slytherin life."

Her heart left heavy. _Loads of women._

"I have kids now." She suddenly burst out.

"So I've heard." He answered. "Potter keeps on blabbering about them."

"Oh." She really didn't know what to say to him next. So she just said, "What about you, though?"

"Hmm…" He then stopped with the magazine; he put it down in the table and looked at her. He positioned his hands just about his knees. "Well, I have little Scorpius, such a sight to see."

Hermione wished he hadn't stopped reading his magazine. Cause right now, she felt like she was just punched in the gut. She felt a lump in her throat. _Why wasn't she informed that this man already had a wife… let alone a kid?_

"I bet he is." She just said. "You're his father, after all."

Then he just stared at her. He had the urge to say something back. To give her the compliment back. But he just couldn't say anything. It has been a while since he had seen her. He couldn't stop looking at her. He thought she became more beautiful than ever. _Really lucky bloke, that weasel._

Finally, he had said, "He's three now. And everybody says he looks a lot like me."

"That's great."

Yes, Hermione thought. She felt kind of hurt. And it was not supposed to be. Because she knew she doesn't have the right to. But she couldn't help it.

How thankful she was when suddenly, Harry appeared. "I am gravely sorry." He said as he sat by Draco. "Oh, wow. Look at you two. Just like old times." He said and smiled.

Just like old times.

Not really, Harry.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh… fuck. Ron<em>."

"_Yeah…_"

"_Hnggh… ungh…_"

"_Hmmm…_"

"_More… yes… more…!_"

The kids were staying over at Ginny's place. Ginny kept on bugging her to let them stay for the weekend, and finally after almost a week, she agreed to it. She knew the kids will be perfectly safe with their Aunt. And they were so happy that they'll be staying over with their favorite cousins.

It was nice to finally have the house by their selves. So she made it a point to go home early and surprise Ron.

But right now, as she drinks her brandy, she thinks that she was the one receiving the surprise. She thinks that this is karma biting her hard. She listened as the woman kept on moaning Ron's name, and as Ron kept on grunting. She doesn't know what to think of. She knows that she knew the voice, she just couldn't put a name on it. But it was familiar.

There were no lights on… so she lighted one.

She couldn't help but snigger. "At least I was the one who did it first", she muttered to herself. But their moans keep on getting louder and louder. She thinks of maybe going inside their bedroom and maybe Avada their asses of. She laughed at the thought. She figured, she deserved this. Because she was the one who did it first. She was no better.

She finished the brandy on her glass in one full gulp, which burned her throat that she was afraid she couldn't speak anymore. She silently left the house, making sure she left her glass and the bottle and the lights on, just enough for him to notice… if ever he will notice it. And she hopes he will. Tomorrow will be a new day.

"Goodbye, Ron." She whispered.

* * *

><p>She went at Ginny's house. She told her, she misses the kids badly that she just had to go there. Ginny nodded and understood her. Hermione didn't tell her about what happened. At least, not yet.<p>

"They're already asleep." She told Hermione, motioning to the door adjacent to them.

She mouthed a thank you.

Hermione stared at the two figures asleep in front of her. "Such innocent little faces", she thought. She leaned in and gave the two a kiss in their forehead.

_Tomorrow will be a new day_, she told herself once again and left the room.

* * *

><p>Draco kissed the nape of her neck. His chest to her back, his fingers lingering on her waist drawing circles and shapes, he then kissed her hair. Her long, soft, curly, brown hair.<p>

The woman tried to shift their position, but he was stronger than her and steadied her back in her place. He doesn't want to see her face. The face always always ruined it. Because they could never compared to the real person.

Sometimes, it makes him sad that he have settled for second best. That he searches for these women that look like her… at least a little. He likes it, that they resemble _her_ hair so much, that looking at them from the backside; he could mistake them for _her_.

He snuggles at the woman's hair.

* * *

><p>Ginny was with Lavander and Angelina when she returned the kids at home. "Kept on whining on how much they miss mummy." Ginny said as greeted Hermione with a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Hope they didn't give you a hard time." Hermione answered with a concerned look on her face. "Had breakfast already?"

Ginny smiled at her. "Oh, not really. I'm used to kids now. Have four myself, remember?" Her smile got larger. "And we already had breakfast."

Hermione looked at her kids as they started playing with Angelina and Lav. She smiled a little; it makes her feel proud whenever she sees them.

Lavander squealed as she plays with Hugo. "Oh, look at you little sweet thing." She said as she tickles Hugo. "Oh look at you!" She kept on saying. "Looks a lot like Ron." she giggled.

Hugo kept on laughing and laughing as Lav kept on tickling him.

Angelina on the other hand talks to Rose about the things in their shop. Rose watches Angelina in amazement as she picture out how some of the stuff works.

"Rose seems to love books, nowadays." Ginny suddenly said. "It amuses me sometimes, how much you two resemble each other."

Hermione chuckled a little. "Oh please! I started loving and reading books since when I was three."

Ginny laughed at that.

Hermione kept on hearing Lavander with her, "Oh, look at you!"

It was ringing in her ear like a freaking mosquito.

_Looks a lot like Ron… Ron…_

_Oh…_

_Ron…_

Then something just clicked inside her head.

She finally had put a name on it.

* * *

><p>She was utterly surprised when he saw him at Harry's birthday. But she just guessed that maybe the two had become close over the past years.<p>

How handsome he looked in his black suit. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Ron was by her side, talking to Harry about some ancient things that were found last March. But she wasn't really listening to them.

"Oh, why is Malfoy here, Harry?" She heard him say.

"Come on, be nice, he had worked fine with me for many years." He answered. "Remember those times, Hermione?"

Honestly, her mind was someplace where. "Yeah."

"Listen, I need to go get some air." She kissed Harry in the cheek and squeezed Ron's hand.

Before she goes, she still caught Ron say, "How come I get to be squeezed and you're the one who gets the kiss, while I am the husband?"

She didn't really know what Harry had said but she knew he laughed.

As she sat by the porch, she couldn't help but feel sentimental. It has been weeks since she caught Ron. She was still waiting for the perfect timing to confront him about it. She thinks of her children. She thinks of the divorce papers inside her desk, waiting to be signed.

Yes, it was definitely sad that she wanted out of the marriage.

"Want to have a walk?" someone asked her from behind.

Without turning back and look at who the person was, "Sure.", she said. Cause she already knew who the person was. Cause there is no mistaking certain voices.

Draco and she walked through the forest like garden of Harry's estate.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Hmm?"

"You don't look great." He suddenly said. Then, he started blabbering. "Oh, god. That came out wrong. I mean, you look great. You look magnificent… really. Really, Really beautiful." He stopped on his tracks. "I'm sorry… I don't know why I'm blabbering…uh… My point was. You look quite like stressed out."

Hermione laughed a little. She faced to look at him. "I do look stressed, aren't I?"

"Work problems?"

"No, really enjoy work."

They kept on walking.

"The kids?"

"Nope. Loved those guys."

"Ron?"

Hermione chuckled. "Maybe." Trying to hide the hurt on her voice.

Sometimes she thinks that she doesn't have the right to be hurt.

"Hmp." She heard him give out.

Then there is that pause again. That long, awkward pause. But she liked it this time. Just the two of them walking into the wilderness. Quietly.

She thought about her life. Of how she was wrong about picking Ron. Of how she should've had runaway with Draco. She sighed. She remembered the nights she and Draco had spent together. Those reckless nights that she hoped had never ended. She closed her eyes and let her nostrils be filled with his scent, once more. She missed him too much. But she knew they will never going to happen… he has his own family now. And she vowed never to wreck a family apart… even if this man was all she could think about. If only she was alone, she knows that she'll be bawling like a crazy person. Another reason to thank him.

She wanted to hear him say it.

She would plead to the heavens above to hear him say it.

So she just had to ask.

"Hey…" she started and she stopped walking, that's when she suddenly got aware of how the night has become so cold, and how it was too quiet, and that the moon is the only light illuminating the whole place. But it was perfect. "You… you really loved me, right?"

He stopped on his tracks too. He looked at her with an eyebrow arched up. "And you want to talk about that… because….?"

He was right, she thought. It was stupid of her. It was so long ago.

"Oh, nothing… just… I don't know… just to confirm?" Hermione breathed hard. "I don't know… sorry." She just made it awkward, she knew. "How's Scorpius." She just asked, just to change the subject.

They started walking once again.

"He's doing great." He answered. "Loves getting on a broom, I really started to think he could become a famous Quidditch player someday." He said proudly. "Laureen couldn't stop taking pictures."

_Laureen._

The familiar burning sensation began once again.

"You must be so proud." Hermione replied.

"What's really bothering you?" he asked then, looking as concerned as ever.

She wanted to say it to him. She opened her mouth, but her words failed her. She tried once more, and still, nothing. After almost ten minutes of silence and of pondering, she had told him everything. About Ron… Lavander… the divorce papers.

He was silent for a few moments.

"What's keeping you from giving him the papers?"

"I just… I don't want my kids growing up without a father." Hermione said. "I had read dozens and dozens of articles about kids without their fathers and I don't want those kinds of things happening to mine."

Hermione sighed.

Just before Draco had a chance to speak, they noticed that they had just circled the entire garden and now is back at the house. Hermione stared at the door, thinking of returning to the party or staying with him.

"I think… I now, need to go back to the party. I've been away for too long, now." She said.

"Oh, sure."

She started for the entrance, when he called her again.

"Oh, and Hermione." He started. "You were wrong… about… I _loved_ you. Quite wrong, Hermione. Cause it never went away. I _love_ you. I still do."

* * *

><p>It took almost three months until Hermione finally came free of their marriage. She really couldn't say that it was one of the happiest days of her life. She took a big breath and closed her eyes.<p>

Three days after Harry's party, she finally came clean to Ron. With the divorce papers in front of him and a confused look on his face.

She admitted, "I had an affair."

"What?" he almost shouted.

"Right before we got married."

Ron took his face in his hand and took a big breath. As if trying to absorb everything. "Right before we got married." He repeated what she said, putting such force in every word, as if he was angry. He took the papers, reading it thoroughly.

Hermione suddenly felt teary-eyed.

Ron put the papers down. He looked as serious as she never seen him before. "I…" He sighed. "I wanted to go back to England…" he didn't finish his sentence.

But Hermione got what he wanted to say.

"Because you want to be closer to her?" She filled in.

Ron opened his mouth and closed it once more, his hands supporting his head. "Yes."

"It's Lavander, right?"

"…"

"It was Malfoy, for me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

All the memories came flooding out of her. The joy when she finally had Rose. The feeling that she hold close in her heart, when she thought maybe it was not that bad being with him. She couldn't hold it back.

She let her tears fall. Her chest felt like being stabbed by a million knifes. Her vision blurred by the tears that seems to fall freely from her eyes. "I can't believe we became like this." She had managed to say.

Maybe he couldn't also, because he started crying too. And the sight of him made the pain inside her chest intensify by a thousand fold. She never saw him like this, not since Fred's death.

Both of them crying, saying their most sincere sorrys. This is how they ended their marriage. They figured they were no better than the other. Both of them had their flaws, both of them committed sins. Both of them had their faults. Cause, both of them are just human.

When the two of them calmed down, they both agreed on the decision that maybe, it was best for the both of them to separate.

Ron signed the papers without complain.

* * *

><p>It was a relief for Hermione that even after months of being separated from Ron, the two managed to become friends. And it wasn't really a shock for her when Ron told her that he's planning on asking Lavander to marry him. She told him to be a hundred percent sure this time, that he won't be visiting other people's bed chambers. He blushed at that, then squeezed her right hand, and said that he'll be sure to not to repeat his actions. She made him swear on Aragog's grave. The two silently sat on the bench. Her head steady on his shoulders.<p>

She was happy they were still friends.

* * *

><p>Hermione wanted a fresh start, and she was careful enough to not repeat her mistakes again. But Draco just looked mouth-watering on his costume that she was afraid she'll pounce on him any minute. It was the Department's Halloween Party, and Harry required everyone to attend. And she guessed Harry had invited Draco.<p>

One moment she was sipping on her glass and the next she was being abducted to an empty meeting room. Immediately after she was pulled in, her mouth was covered by the captor's hand, and her arms were binded by the captor's large ones, at her back. The sound of the door being locked echoed in her ears. The room was the dark; the only light that can be seen was from the nearly-closed blinds. She started panicking; using all her force to untangle herself from her captor, when suddenly she picks up a familiar scent. She mentally sighed, and she relaxed herself.

The captor let her hands go. His arm snaked and settled itself on her back while the other one was lingering on her waist. His head on her shoulder. And his lower half was pressing onto hers. Not that she was complaining, and she couldn't put herself to complain.

"Fuck you." She whispered to him.

He chuckled. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such enthusiasm, Granger."

He wasn't sure if she was glaring at him or she was glad to see him because of the darkness of the room. "How's the party holding up for you?"

"It was going nice, but suddenly someone kidnapped me." She answered him.

He smirked.

"Heard you two had a divorce." He said softly on her ears. She knows that she should avoid any contact with him, because it was her choice not to repeat her mistakes. He is already married!

But her thoughts melted as his lips started leaving a wet trail on her neck. Her hand was suddenly on his hair while the other one was on his arm.

"Yeah." She managed to sigh out. It had been so long since...

She felt a pain on her lower half that she wanted to rub her legs together. She must be pooling down there, she thought. Just as when he started to unbutton her front, that's when she came back from reality.

She caught his hand just as he finished unbuttoning the first one. "Let's stop." She whispered to him.

So, he stopped. He didn't budge out of his position. "Why?" His face so near her that she could actually inhale what he exhaled. "Why?" he repeated again.

"Why?" She repeated, as if he was bluffing or something. "You have your family now!"

"Yeah. So?" he said and leaned in to her, but she saw it coming so she moved her head, his lips landed on her cheek.

Somehow she was feeling angry. "So! You're married and you already have a kid!" she felt like she wants to explode.

"What?" he asked suddenly, sounding confused. "Me? Married? Who told you anything about that?"

What the heck? Was he playing with her. "Look, I'm not really in the mood to be toyed around. Just let me go, and I'll forget about all this."

He chuckled then again. "I'm not toying with you, you little bint..."

"Hey!" she interrupted because of the term he used.

"Right… sorry." He said. "Yes, I have a son, but that doesn't mean I'm married. Did you think I was kidding when I told you I love you?"

She really doesn't know if it was happiness blooming inside her chest or what but she knew she was glad for that.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

As he was about to kiss her again, "Wait!" she exclaimed.

"No!" he responded. "No more waiting. I've waited long enough, Hermione, for five years and one fourth to be exact!" He exclaimed and he just grabbed her and kissed her with all his might. For all the long years he had been waiting for her.

She steadied herself once more, and pulled away from him. "But who's Laureen?" she asked between breaths.

"What—Why are you…?" Then he gave her a disgusted face. "Don't tell me you thought Laureen was Scorpius' mother? Scorpius' mother was some lady I accidentally got pregnant with, and she's dead… or atleast, what I was told."

"Well… I just… thought… well."

"Yuck! She's my son's personal elf!"

"Oh."

They have come all the way.

And maybe it's a blessing. Maybe, this is how it was meant to happen. Maybe it was fate acting or maybe just a coincidence. That their actions, their decisions have all worked up to have this turn of events.

* * *

><p>Ron thinks it's a bit cliché that they chose to name their child, 'Orion'. Of course, Hermione reasoned with him on how it was tradition and all that. But Ron still detested the idea. Draco on the other hand, loved the name.<p>

Hermione cuddled Orion in her arms for a moment, "Sleep well, my angel." She whispered as she kissed his blond hair. When he was finally sleeping, she laid him softly on his cradle.

She found Draco already in bed; he looked up to her as she entered their room. "Little one's asleep?"

"Yep." She answered and crawled next to him.

She smiled at him, and he pecked her grabbed her, and moved on top of her. He was about to ravish his lovely wife, but the door creaked open. On the slit of the door, came three little figures in their pjs. Draco slid back next to her.

"Mummy…" Rose called out, now seven years old.

"Oh… oh.. yeah. I almost forgot about reading you three a story." Hermione said and hop off the bed. "Come along now." She said and accompanied them back to their rooms.

Draco eyed Scorpius, as he stayed behind for a moment. "Dad! Why are you smothering, mum?"He whispered.

"Don't start without me!" He heard Scorpius say as he ran off along the hall.

Draco could only chuckle.

Life has been good, and he was thankful. He loved his family more than anything in the world. He managed to get a smile in his face as sleep robs him. He fell asleep thinking of seeing Hermione beside him the next day, and of Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius' faces when he kisses Hermione in front of them, and of Orion's little self, making too-cute-for-word expressions.

It's as if it was just yesterday when he was asking himself what he was living for. And he was grateful enough that he waited. Cause right now, he couldn't think of a more happy life.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Author's Note: I wanted Harry to be kind of like Dumbledore, if you know what I mean... like he knows everything that's happening on his department. I really didn't include it in the story just bits of hints here and there. And... um... I wanted a Harry that's much much open minded... so he's a Dumbledore type. That's all! :D**


End file.
